1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an improved oven and more particularly to a hot air treatment oven that is capable of maintaining accurately controlled, uniform temperatures throughout the oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of hot air ovens are required for domestic and industrial processing in the prior art. These may be used, for example, to bake comestibles, to control reactions, to heat treat materials and for other similar purposes. The reproductibility of the properties of articles treated or made in these ovens may depend largely upon the precision with which the temperature is controlled and the uniformity with which the temperature throughout the ovens is maintained.